


Camgirls

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: And Stuart's gonna be Teresa, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Sided Dildos, F/F, Fisting, Genderswap, Lingerie, Oh and here Murdoc's name is gonna be Meredith, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: 2D and her girlfriend make a sex tape together.





	Camgirls

2D looked a little embarrassed at the outfit she was wearing. A pale blue lacy bralette, matching panties with a small pale blue bow at front and a transparent blue mini skirt. She normally wouldn't have been, but since there was camera infront of her, she was. "Mere?" She called out in her Winniebago, "Are you almost ready?" 

"Hold your horses!" She cried from the bathroom, "I'm almost done!" Teresa sighed, she hoped she was. 

After about five more minutes of waiting, Meredith walked out and Teresa felt her heart drop. She was wearing a black, leotard like teddy, but it was crotchless and had holes so her breasts were out. She had on fishnet stockings that went up to about her thighs, freshly done makeup, bright red lipstick and mascara, and... black high heels?

"Are you seriously wearing heels right now?" 2D asked, chuckling a little. 

"You look great too babe," Meredith said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Now, are you ready?" 

"Uh... you sure this is a good idea Mere?" 2D scratched the back of her neck. "I'm a little nervous..."

"Teresa," Meredith put her hands on her shoulders so she could look at her. "You're gorgeous, an absolutely beautiful bird you are. Anyone would be lucky to have you... and I have you all to myself~ besides, I'm not gonna leak the tape. Satan knows what'll happen then." 

"Then why are we making it?" 

"For fun, in case I need it for some lonely nights." 

Teresa chuckled, "Right... but what if-"

"Stop worrying bluebird... let's start this tape... make the best movie of all time..." 

2D nodded, she hoped it wouldn't be bad. 

Meredith walked over to the camera and turned it on, she sauntered back to Teresa and grabbed her hips. Teresa did the same, she was still pretty nervous. Meredith leaned in close, "Don't worry babe..." she whispered before kissing her. 

2D kissed her back, slowly melting into the passionate kiss, their hands were trailing all over each other's bodies. Meredith broke the kiss to pull up her girlfriend's bralette as Teresa blushed. She barely had any tit, Meredith had much lager breasts then compared to her, A cup vs. C cup. Meredith would say that it was fair since Teresa was as tall as tree, but she didn't think it was. She couldn't rock high heels.

Meredith took a nipple in her mouth and sucked slowly, making 2D moan and forget her nerves, her nipples were pretty sensitive. She made it up by going to play with her breasts, making her girlfriend eagerly moan as well. Meredith slowly kissed her way to the other and latched onto that, making 2D even louder. 

"Mmm... fuck~" 

Meredith lowly chuckled and ran her hands lower. "Really eager, aren't you babe?" 

"Yeah... oh~" Meredith stuck her hand in 2D's panties, feeling her wetness and gently rubbing her clit.

"M...Meredith..." 

Meredith grinned, "Yeah?" She thrusted two fingers inside her warm cunt and began to pump them. As 2D moaned, she went up to her ear and licked it. "What do you need, Bluebird?" 

"Ah... I-I need you to touch me more..." 2D was squirming in her girlfriend's grasp, making beautiful moans. 

Meredith snickered and pulled down her panties, she went over to her girlfriend's wet pussy and began to lick, slowly and gently as 2D moaned. 

"Aw fuck!" She gripped onto her hair and that only encouraged Meredith to do it even more, moaning the whole time. "Mmm..." Meredith moaned. She grabbed a silicone dildo and slathered a good amount of lube on it before sliding it into Teresa's tight pussy.

"Ah~ ah!" 2D grabbed Meredith's head harder as she gently licked her clit and slid the toy in back and forth. Teresa was becoming hotter and hotter, moans louder, facial expressions absolutely lovely. "M-Mere!" She was getting close.

Meredith pulled away and took the toy at as Teresa groaned. 

"Your turn~" Meredith winked and spread open her legs. 2D sighed, so that's the game, huh?

She went down to her knees and began to slowly and gently lick Meredith's soaking cunt. As she moaned, 2D added three fingers and began to move them in and out. One thing she learned while being with Meredith was that she  _loved_ to be fisted. Made her cum pretty easily.

"Oh... fuck yeah~" she buried 2D's face in deeper as she moaned. 2D smiled and added another finger in. "Oh... you gonna fist me darling?" Teresa nodded in her pussy and used some lube on her thumb and wrist, before putting it all in. 

"Aw fuck!" Meredith arched her back and kept moving on her face. "I'm gonna cum soon babe!" 

Right as she said that, 2D moved away and pulled her fist out, making Meredith groan in frustration. "Oh... that's what you want!" Meredith looked around and then picked up a large, thick, purple double-sided dildo. 

"You wanna play with that?" Teresa smirked, already knowing the answer. 

"Course I do..." she laid on her bed and spread her legs wide. "Come on... the sheets, it's real Egyptian silk~" she winked and slowly pushed the toy in. 

2D laughed and got in bed with her girlfriend. With some help, she was able to slide the toy inside of her. "Ah fuck..."

They began to fuck each other against the toy, 2D still in her mini skirt and Meredith still in everything, since the teddy was crotchless and breastless and the stockings and heels were hot as fuck on her. Both women were moaning loudly. Teresa went to grip her girlfriend's hand and Meredith gripped it back. The dildo seemingly disappeared as the two fucked each other, both bucking their asses to get it moving. 

"Oh fuck, fuck yes!" 2D cried. "Meredith! Gonna cum!" Teresa arched her back and came, Meredith grinned. "Having fun, Bluebird?" 

Teresa pulled herself of the toy and began to fuck her girlfriend with the dildo as she moaned loudly. 

"Oh fuck, Dent's I'm gonna cum!"

Teresa moved the toy faster and soon Meredith came, moaning loudly as she came, Teresa went to kiss her, which Meredith eagerly excepted. She pulled the toy away from her throbbing cunt and still passionately kissed her. Rubbing each other where ever they could reach. 

Meredith pulled away and kissed Teresa one more time. "Wink for the camera, Blue." She instructed.

Teresa giggled and gave a flirty wink before Meredith turned off the camera.


End file.
